1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes, i.e., a cathode and an anode, and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting diode formed of a cathode, an anode, and an organic emission layer, and a plurality of transistors and storage capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel. The plurality of transistors basically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.